It's all about time
by Blauer Schmetterling
Summary: Castiel ha pasado muchos años con Dean. Muchos, y le parecen un suspiro. Entonces, un día, la realidad le golpea: Dean no va a vivir eternamente.


— Cas... — Le escucha llamarle, y el ángel le sonríe y aprieta un poco más fuerte el agarre de sus manos.

Dean está tumbado en la cama y hace un esfuerzo para observarle, Castiel se remueve levemente, incómodo, y con la mano que tiene libre se dirige hasta el rostro de su protegido y deposita una caricia en su mejilla.

— _Cas_ — Le vuelve a llamar y es doloroso y dulce al mismo tiempo.

— Estoy aquí, Dean — Dice en respuesta y la angustia de Dean le remueve algo en su interior que no manifiesta en palabras. Sabe que el cazador intenta verlo pero que no puede, porque su vista hace mucho que pasó a ser otro sentido en su lista de cosas atrofiadas por la edad.

Sería todo muy sencillo si simplemente le pusiera la mano en la frente, como ha hecho cientos de veces, y terminase su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, sabe que Dean no quiere eso y lo respeta aunque conlleve su propia tristeza.

— ¿Dónde está Sammy? — El ángel se permite que una ligera expresión de frustación cruce su rostro, a sabiendas de que el Winchester mayor no le podrá ver.

— Él... Vendrá después — Miente. Eso parece calmar a Dean.

Al menos, sus lecciones sirven para algo. Ya lo comprobó hace años, pero es cierto que los humanos mienten cuando quieren conseguir su objetivo _de verdad, de verdad; _Dean parece estar más tranquilo y eso era lo que quería Cas.

— Eso espero, ese hijo de puta... — Y suelta un quejido que no expresa todo el dolor que siente, pero que se acerca. Castiel traga saliva.

— Deberías descansar.

— No me encuentro cansado, Cas.

— Pero, Dean nec-...

— _No._

El carácter del cazador no ha cambiado a pesar de los años y suspira. Han pasado muchísimo juntos pero es como si todo hubiese quedado reducido a cenizas desde que el humano poco a poco comenzó a perder la cabeza por culpa de su edad.

Cincuenta años que le saben a un suspiro.

Desde que se conocieron y Castiel le alzó de la Perdición hasta el momento en el que se encuentran, con el mayor de los Winchester en su lecho de muerte, han pasado muchas cosas.

Castiel se rebeló, pararon el apocalipsis, fue Dios, estuvieron en el Purgatorio, los ángeles cayeron, Cas fue humano, Dean obtuvo la marca de Caín y después se convirtió en demonio, Cas y Sam lograron traerlo de vuelta, se pelearon, se disculparon, él recuperó su gracia tras haber muerto gracias a la inesperada ayuda de Crowley, se vieron involucrados en un plan del susodicho por culpa de eso, al final llegaron a un trato, los ángeles parecieron calmarse tras eso, un montón de gente murió y el mundo quedó en relativa paz.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener ya cincuenta años, a Castiel no le extrañó cuando Dean quiso volver al negocio familiar y Sam hizo, por fin, una vida normal. Pocos años después, Sam había muerto por una enfermedad. El ángel pensó que Dean no lo superaría, pero lo hizo. Y cuando Dean cumplió los setenta, Castiel se dio cuenta de la realidad golpeándolo en la cara.

Dean no iba a vivir eternamente.

— Dean, déjame ayud-...

— Joder, Cas, ya sé que voy a morir, simplemente cállate y... No me dejes solo, Cas. _Por favor._

Castiel sabe que es un momento de lucidez y le duele incluso más de lo que lo hacía antes. Se muerde el labio y asiente a pesar de que no puede ser visto. Reprime las lágrimas y le sostiene más fuerte. Dean cierra los ojos y el ángel se permite levantarse de su asiento que está delante de la cama, tumbarse a su lado y abrazarle con parsimonia. Son unos minutos que le saben amargos y distantes, pero que saborea porque va a ser la última vez.

Nota a Dean aferrarse a él con las pocas fuerzas que tiene y después nada.

— Dean... — Y le sacude con suavidad como si eso fuese a reanimarlo. — _Dean _— Y entonces se separa, pone la mano en su rostro y le observa. Ni siquiera intenta traerlo de vuelta, sabe que el cazador merece un descanso. Se acerca y roza suavemente sus labios con los ajenos, que se están volviendo fríos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, regresa al Cielo. No es bien recibido, pero no le importa. Solamente está buscando algo.

_El paraíso personal de Dean._


End file.
